True Love
by Mayuka
Summary: Videl has a weird dream and it becomes a reality! Can Gohan help her survive this place? Gohan/Videl! Incomplete...
1. Trouble Looms Around Every Corner

True Love  
  
Chapter 1: Danger Looms Around Every Corner  
  
  
  
AN: This is Gohan/Videl! R&R!  
  
  
  
Videl usually had dreamless sleeps. She didn't know why she had such a strange one the previous night.  
  
Currently, she was wiping a cloth on her forehead. She was careful that she hadn't made her father wake up. He was always grouchy when he was disturbed.  
  
It had only been a few weeks since she had learned that her father hadn't truly been honest with her when he said that he was the one who defeated Cell. Recently she had learned the real fighter who had done this. Gohan. She blushed when she thought of him, and instantly brushed the thought out of her head. She started to recall the events of her dream…  
  
  
  
Videl was in a forest. She wasn't sure where, but it looked totally green.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked slowly, taking a step forward. She heard her name being called gently with the breeze and turned around.  
  
"Who's there?" she asked, becoming more and more frightened.  
  
The voice called her again. Videl whipped her head around again. When she turned back in her original direction, she saw two light blue ribbons floating in the air. She reached out to grab one, but the ribbons quickly wrapped themselves around her wrist, then her whole body.  
  
Videl cried and screamed but no one seemed to live in this fantasy world. She looked above herself just before losing consciousness to see a female face, but it was shrouded in shadows…  
  
  
  
Videl grimaced remembering the dream. It had seemed so real she thought it could have been. She could really feel herself being swallowed by the ribbons. And who was the woman in shadows?  
  
She quickly pushed the ream out of her head and went back to bed, where she dreamt of nothing, as usual.  
  
The next morning Videl was late, so she pulled on a quick pair of khaki shorts and a yellow hooded sweatshirt. She barely ran a brush through her short hair and ran out the door.  
  
As soon as she exited, she saw Gohan waiting on the porch. He smiled and looked up when he saw her.  
  
"Hey Videl," he said casually. He wanted to ask her to the spring dance they were having at school, but he was really nervous.  
  
Videl smiled.  
  
"Hi," was all she responded and took to the air. Gohan followed close behind.  
  
"Slow down, Videl! We're not that late!" Gohan cried. Videl didn't stop. She had a mission- to get the awful dream out of her head.  
  
Gohan called her name once more. She slowed a little bit.  
  
"I know I can catch up with you, but why are you flying so fast?"  
  
"I had a really weird dream last night," she said. Before Gohan could ask she added, "I don't wanna talk about it." Gohan nodded and smiled. It didn't last long however, for the two of them heard a scream coming from the ground.  
  
"What the-" Videl started, but Gohan cut her off.  
  
"Let's go." The two of them took off and were on the ground almost instantly. But they were very surprised at what they saw.  
  
Hundreds of unconscious bodies were lying on the ground.  
  
"What happened?" Videl asked, her voice shaking. Gohan looked around.  
  
"I have no idea. Stay here, I'm going to go see where the body trail ends," he said. Videl nodded. She backed against the wall and looked in front of her. She sighed. All of a sudden, she heard the faint whisper of her name being called.  
  
The problem was, the voice was behind her. She turned around slowly to see the ribbons she had seen in her dream. Only they were in the wall. She could see the scenery she had seen in her dream too, but before she could back away, her world went black.  
  
  
  
AN: CLIFFY! EVIL EVIL CLIFFY! R&R AND I MIGHT JUST PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER! *grins* 


	2. "What's Wrong, Videl?"

True Love  
  
Chapter 2: "What's Wrong, Videl?"  
  
AN: I guess you liked it! Please don't hesitate to review again! As requested, I have decided to add more detail, it does need it. Anyway, please review! I'm begging you! *Gets down on her knees* Please review!  
  
  
  
Gohan had started back in Videl's direction. He had traveled for miles, and still hadn't found the end of the body piles. He had given up- for now.  
  
He searched for Videl, seeing as he couldn't remember where he had started when he began searching. They were definitely going to be late for school now.  
  
As he took to the air, he ran through all his thoughts about his mission. He HAD to get Videl to go with him to the spring dance. He HAD to. He had decided earlier that day that he would simply ask her casually if she was going, and then if she said yes, he'd just say he MIGHT see her there. It was perfectly well thought out. It had worked before in movies, so he hoped it would work in real life as well.  
  
As Gohan slid this topic out of his head, he remembered the body situation. He continued looking for his friend. When he thought he caught sight of her, he flew toward the ground, and when he landed, he found Videl laying unconscious, amongst the other people.  
  
"Videl!" Gohan cried, bending down to pick her up. He shook her gently, but she didn't stir.  
  
"Damn," he said to himself. "Whatever it was, it attacked her while I was gone. But she doesn't have any bruises, except here on her arm, but she had that mark this morning," Gohan indicated once again to himself.  
  
He thought about taking her home, but Mr. Satan would think it was all Gohan's fault. He pondered on his situation more and realized Chi Chi might help Videl and then yell at Gohan about not going to school. He decided that the only place he could go was to see Bulma. Then he could also ask her to figure out what might have happened and he could get her to help him fix his Saiyaman costume, which had been torn for some time now. People had began calling him the Great Hole-man. That name wasn't too appealing.  
  
He returned his thoughts to Videl and gently lifted her in to his arms. Then he took off to the air and headed east to Bulma's house.  
  
As he passed all the houses, he took a notice to the bodies that he passed on his way to Bulma's. They seemed to continue on forever.  
  
What on Earth was happening? Why was everyone unconscious? Gohan was starting to be frightened.  
  
He decided to see if anything about this was on the news when he arrived. But he didn't think so. There weren't any cameras, reporters, or even police on the streets. If there were any, they were probably unconscious too. Gohan knew one thing. They needed the Z Fighters.  
  
As he reached Bulma's home, he "pulled over" and went inside. Bulma had given him a key since he was over so often nowadays to see Mirai Trunks, who had stopped in for a while.  
  
"Bulma, come here quick!" he yelled once he entered. Bulma came rushing in the room. When she saw Videl, she panicked.  
  
"Gohan, what happened!" she cried, taking Videl from Gohan's arms and heading toward her lab.  
  
"We were on our way to school when we saw like," he paused to count in his head, "thousands of bodies strewn all over the streets. They didn't even seem to end. There wasn't a conscious soul around!" he explained. Bulma looked surprised.  
  
"What happened to Videl?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I went to go see where the trail of people ended, but I gave up and came back, and she was lying there too," he said truthfully.  
  
Bulma nodded and looked down at Videl.  
  
"Can you help her?"  
  
"I don't know. She doesn't have any bruises or any clues for me to follow. But I promise you I'll try my best Gohan," she replied and ushered the distraught boy from the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: I hope you liked it! I'm currently writing a LOT of fics at once, so it may take a while to get the next chapter out, but I promise you it WILL come, no matter what! Please review! 


End file.
